


He would learn

by 12snails



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails
Summary: Cliff distracts Arlo from an argument they were having, but both men find there's a lot to learn about one another.
Relationships: Arlo/Cliff (Pokemon GO)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	He would learn

There had been many times that Arlo had eyed up the large bulge in Cliff’s tight-fitting suit. He had _thought_ that Cliff looked as though he was packing something big, but god, he wasn’t ready for this.

Arlo was bent over the arm of a black velvet couch in Giovanni’s mansion wondering if Cliff would _fit_ and if he’d been stretched enough— _that’s_ how big Cliff was. They’d been in a hurry since the boss was never gone longer than he had to be, especially when accompanying Sierra anywhere.

Cliff pushed the head of his cock against Arlo’s hole, letting out a soft moan as he slipped in. Arlo stiffened up—the sensation of it made him forget why he and Cliff had been fighting in the first place. If this had been Cliff’s goal, to fuck him into forgetting, it was going to work.

The more Cliff pushed into Arlo, the more he tensed his body and gripped at the couch below. His pants were right under his small ass cheeks and so Arlo didn’t have much leeway to spread his legs. He gritted his teeth as he heard Cliff groan louder, obviously pleased with how tight Arlo felt around him. “Slow down, you prick,” Arlo hissed, trying not to scratch at the velvet couch _too_ much.

“I’m sorry,” Cliff answered, stilling his movements to give Arlo time to adjust. Arlo merely huffed and let his head rest against the couch for a moment, swallowing hard. Cliff made him feel so damn _full_ with the sheer size of him. He couldn’t help the shiver that took over his body when he thought about _riding_ Cliff. Surely, that would break him. 

When Arlo managed to calm himself, he gave a push back against Cliff to let him know he was ready, gasping a bit as he did. Arlo felt embarrassed at the noise that escaped from him when Cliff quickly grabbed his hips and began to pull him back as he thrust forward, keeping a steady pace now. “Arlo,” Cliff moaned, “Arlo, you feel…this is good.” Cliff’s thoughts seemed broken to which Arlo wasn’t surprised; he took the man to be a dunce.

“Yeah?” Arlo asked softly as he breathed in deep, looking over his shoulder to see Cliff. He swallowed hard at how Cliff looked back at him, enamored and so damn pleased. “You like fucking me?”

“Yes…” Cliff managed to say, gripping at Arlo’s hips tighter, which was sure to leave small bruises on his skin. Cliff longed to see Arlo completely naked—the only solution was that they would have to do this again. He imagined how Arlo would look spread out on his own bed—pale Arlo in a sea of soft, black fabric, his for the taking. The thought made Cliff begin to thrust harder into Arlo, and he was a bit surprised to hear the smaller man let out sharp gasps with each thrust. “You still okay?”

Arlo nodded, breathing deeper now. He swore that with each push, Cliff was knocking the air from his lungs. “Harder.”

Cliff’s eyes widened a little, but he did as he was told, fucking into Arlo without worry. He noticed Arlo reach down with his left hand into his own pants to give himself some relief. Cliff wanted to brush Arlo’s hand away so he could please him, but he wanted to hold Arlo down and roughly fuck into him more.

As Cliff got harsher in his movements, Arlo could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He used one hand to brace himself on the couch and the other to jerk himself off, feeling overwhelmed by it all. Arlo wanted to reach up and massage at his own nipples as Cliff fucked him, but that would have to wait. Cliff would learn how sensitive he was there—he’d learn how he liked being kissed around his neck before being choked or fucked on his side while being held, that he was known to bite and scratch and fight even during sex—he’d learn.

“Arlo…Arlo, I’m close,” Cliff was panting now but kept up his pace. “What should I do?”

Arlo looked back at Cliff incredulously, still feeling breathless. “What the hell do you mean ‘what should I do’? Come, you moron.” Cliff pulled Arlo back against him then, angling himself to push against Arlo’s prostate as he approached orgasm.

It was unsurprising to Arlo that Cliff was just as loud as he came as when he won in a battle. Arlo flushed, feeling filthy as Cliff continued to pump into him, filling him to the point where ejaculate was dripping out around Cliff’s cock. “Cliff…” Arlo looked back again, swallowing hard as Cliff leaned forward to kiss him. Arlo returned the kiss eagerly and gasped as he felt Cliff’s hand replace his own.

Not long after Cliff had taken over, Arlo was tense again—tightening around Cliff’s softening cock as he came into his own underwear and onto Cliff’s hand. Arlo knew he was a mess and almost regretted it all, if only it hadn’t felt so _good_. He couldn’t even remember what he and Cliff were fighting about previously; a fight that had ended when Cliff had shoved Arlo against a wall then _kissed_ him just to shut him up. Hey, it had worked.

Now, Cliff was finally coming back to reality as he stood up straight again, pulling his hand away so he could lick it clean, watching Arlo as he did. He seemed to _enjoy_ this task, closing his eyes a little, but he was brought back to reality by Arlo demanding, “Get off me _now_ , you twit, what if the boss finds us like this?!”

“Then maybe he would take a turn with you too,” Cliff said with a smirk. Arlo was about to retaliate but the only thing that came from him was a soft whine as Cliff finally pulled out. Cliff looked down, licking his lips subconsciously as he saw a bit of cum leaking from Arlo’s hole. He wanted to lick him clean but knew this wasn’t the time or place for it. Instead, he tucked his cock back into his suit and suggested, “You…you’ve got to go get cleaned up. I’ll stay here, tell the boss you weren’t feeling well.”

Arlo looked surprised, breathing in deep as he stood up straight to fix his pants; it was unlike Cliff to offer to _lie_ to the boss. Regardless, Arlo appreciated the excuse. No one needed to see him looking like this, smelling of Cliff, _especially_ Giovanni. “Thank you,” Arlo said simply. He didn’t question Cliff further and headed for the door.

As Cliff watched Arlo leave, he gave a curt nod and breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He wished to treat Arlo the same way he had treated his previous lovers. Cliff would have rested with Arlo and spread his legs, holding him down as he licked him clean. He would have held Arlo close to him then, if Arlo would have allowed that. Cliff doubted that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may add onto this, it just seems like there is more to write. I hope you enjoyed though!!!


End file.
